1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, a known test apparatus for testing a device under test includes a high-speed comparator used to measure a high-speed test pin of the device under test as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-500580.
Particular standards such as MIPI require that a signal be transmitted which dynamically switches between a high-speed mode and a low-speed mode. Thus, a test apparatus is required to be able to receive high-speed-mode and low-speed-mode signals in order to test devices compatible with such standards.